1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document holder, more particularly to a document folder which has a clamp to clamp the documents, papers, etc. that are received in the document folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,952, issued on Feb. 15, 1994, disclosed a document folder which comprises an upper sheet, a lower sheet and an elongated folding portion which interconnects the upper and lower sheets. A C-shaped clamp clamps on the folding portion in order to hold securely the documents, papers, etc. which are received in the document folder. Two parallel silts are formed in the lower sheet adjacent to the folding portion. Two projections extend oppositely from the free edge of the lower clamping plate of the C-shaped clamp and are received slidably and respectively in the slits. Although the aforementioned document apparently achieve their intended purpose, there is always a need for a document folder which can be manufactured at a lower cost.